Stained Red
by hewwo1503
Summary: District 8's sweet Cerise Voile is chosen to enter the 73rd Hunger Games (one year before Katniss and Peeta), she must fight for her little siblings and against the arrogant, sleazy Rayon and the other tributes. She must survive!
1. Chapter 1

Cerise jolted up in bed to a scream. She threw the covers away and ran to her sister on the other side of the room. Her brother ran up to her and clung to her skirt.

"Scarlett's doing it again." his eyes grew wider as his twin thrashed about in her bed, her eyes wide open.

"It's okay, Cardinal, it's fine." Cerise wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

"Help!" Scarlett yelped as she sat up fully, waving her arms around her head. "Please don't let them take me! Cerise!"

Cerise's heart grew heavy as she knew when having a night terror, Scarlett is inconsolable and almost untouchable. Tears fell down the young girl's face as she yelled and screamed.

"Cerise! Cerise!"

Cardinal buried his face in Cerise's nightgown as all they could do was watch. After a few more minutes, Scarlett's breathing slowed and her eyes closed. She lay down amidst the jumble of blankets. Immediately, Cerise ran over and wrapped her arms around the small body, gently stroking as the heartbeat slowed and the sweat cooled. She wiped tears from the cheeks and tucked her under the blankets.

Cardinal tottered over from where he had curled up under his blanket. Cerise scooped him up and tucked him in with his twin. He sleepily reached out for her, playing with her rosy gold hair. She pulled away wearily and his hand fell down into the sheets.

From the cupboard, she drew out wool and needles and curled up in the forlorn armchair next to the window and with the rising sun's light, she continued with the sweater for the young woman downstairs. For the next few hours she worked, her hands deftly working the needles so that the clothing grew and grew until it was finished. Then she moved onto another piece for another resident of District 8, a routine that she had done for 4 years ever since her parents died when she was nine.

When the sun shined fully through the window and her fingers ached too much, Cerise packed away her wool and needles and gathered up her garments into a bag. She then got ready for the day, slipping into a blush coloured sweater and jeans to protect against the District 8 winter. By now, Scarlett and Cardinal were up and eating their meagre breakfast.

"I'm going out to deliver these. While I'm gone, could you too please work on your clothes?" she said as she put on her coat and pulled on her black boots. The twins nodded. "Thank you so much, I'll try and get something nice for us while I'm in town, okay?"

With that, she left the apartment and locked the door. The first stop was a floor down; she knocked on the door and heard a baby crying. A frazzled young woman answered the door with a pained expression but it immediately softened.

"Oh, Cerise, thank goodness." she sighed. "Brandy's so cold and she's been up most of the night."

"Oh dear, Amber, well I'm glad I came then." Cerise smiled and pulled out a tiny romper.

"Thank you so much!" Amber exclaimed. "I don't know what I'd do without you. Here you go." She handed Cerise a small pouch of coins.

"Have a good day, Amber." Cerise turned away. "I'll see you later."

Cerise walked out of the apartment building and continued her run of District 8, her bag getting lighter and lighter, but her pockets heavier and heavier. When the sun was directly above her, she walked the unusually silent and empty streets, the windows of the tall, derelict buildings covered by curtains to help people savour this uncommon sleep-in. Finally, she reached her final stop before the markets, a cosy home in the Victor's Village. She knocked and was immediately thrown back by the door and a large mass of curly black hair being flung at her.

'Cerise!' said the mass.

Cerise de-tangled herself from the curls and found her friend Cedar beaming at her, her satiny skin glowing the winter sunlight.

"Cerise! You're getting so big!" the tall Cedar rested her elbow on Cerise's head. "You'll be as big as me soon."

Cerise threw back her head and laughed. "Yeah, right! I highly doubt I'm going to grow an entire foot in the next few years. There's no way I'll be tall like you."

"You never know." Cedar winked. "Anyway, what have you got?"

"Well, your mother ordered a few sweaters, stocking and a winter dress," Cerise replied, pulling out the corresponding items of the bag and handed them to Cedar.

"Thanks, mom'll be thrilled. I swear the weather is getting colder every second,' Cedar tucked the clothes under her muscled arm.

"How is Cecelia?" Cerise put her hands in her pockets. "I can imagine fairly stressed about the upcoming Games."

"Yeah," Cedar replied. "She's been taking care of Woof a lot more and I think she's going to end up mentoring both tributes this year."

There was a solemn silence between the two friends before Cedar checked her watch.

"Oh! It's one already!" she exclaimed. She wrapped Cerise up in her arms in a quick embrace. "Good luck!"

And with that the two friends parted ways, Cedar disappearing into the hard wood floored lush house and Cerise turning back into the grey dirty streets.

**Welcome to my first fanfic! Any constructive critism is greatly appreciated! This was a just a set up chapter for Cerise and her situation before the reaping. In case you didn't get it, Cedar is one of Cecelia's children from Catching Fire. Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

As two o'clock approached, Cerise climbed the stairs to her apartment, the hallways now filled with sound from the apartments. She unlocked her door and found Scarlett and Cardinal bent over the kitchen table.

"Sorry, I didn't have time to go to the market, I - what are you two up to?" She laughed as they both jumped in unison and turned to face her.

The twins exchanged a glance. "Well," Cardinal began.

"We know you told us to work on our orders, but..." Scarlett continued hesitantly.

"We made you this...for the reaping." Both of the twins stepped aside to reveal the kitchen table.

Layed out on the table was a soft purple dress, the A-line skirt spread across the entire table. The bodice was made out of soft satin with a keyhole neckline and a light blue waistband. Cerise put her hands over her mouth.

"Scarlett...Cardinal...this is too much," she stuttered. "You didn't need - you shouldn't -"

"Do you like it, though?" Cardinal asked.

"It's gorgeous, but..."

"Well come on then!" Scarlett clapped her hands together. "You're going to look so pretty!"

She clasped Cerise's hand and led her to the small clothes closet, while Cardinal gently picked up the dress and handed it to her.

"I-" Cerise began as the dress landed in her arms, but she looked into the innocent, naive faces and her defences melted. She closed the closet door and changed into the dress, the soft fabric fitting comfortably over her body. When she stepped out small gasps emitted from the twins, and she allowed herself to be lead over to the table. They sat her down and Scarlett stood on a chair behind her and brushed her hair. Her small, deft fingers then braided the hair into a half up style, weaving cerise coloured lilies into the braids. At last, Cerise felt her hair fall over her shoulders and Scarlett's hands retreated. The three slipped on shoes, Scarlett picked up her teddy, and they linked arms, locked the door and made their way down the hallway.

As they walked further and further to the town square, Cerise felt her heart beating faster and faster. She looked around and saw other children walking soberly with their parents or siblings, all headed towards what could be the most life-changing event in their lives. When they arrived, she crouched down and looked Scarlett and Cardinal in the eyes.

"I want you to go find Cedar, she'll be up at the front, near the stage. Stay with her till I find you, okay?" They nodded and she swallowed. "I love you both so much. See you later."

With that, she let go of their hands, stood up and watched them disappear into the crowd, then went into the roped off areas for the thirteen-year-olds. Onstage sat the mayor, the two remaining Victors, Cecelia and Woof, District 8's escort Flamenca Fushcia, dressed head to toe in bright pinks, with similarly coloured jewels embedded in her face around her eyes. After not much time, the mayor stood up and rattled off his speech about the history of Panem, the shining Capitol with the twelve districts surrounding it. It each providing a different product, from eight's textiles to two's masonry. After far too long of droning, he introduced Flamenca.

"Hello, District 8!" she exclaimed. "Happy Hunger Games and, of course, may the odds be ever in your favour!"

She paused expectantly but the crowd simply looked silently up at her. She cleared her throat after a look of annoyance flashed over her face for a second.

"Anyway, ladies first, obviously!" She laughed lightly as she walked over to the glass sphere containing the girls' names. With each click of Flamenca's heels, Cerise's heart pounded in her head. Flamenca's clawed hand dove into the ball, reaching deep into the slips of paper. She swirled it around agonizingly until, finally, she withdrew the folded piece of paper. She walked slowly back to the microphone, and, clearly drawing out every second she could, unfolded the piece of paper, took a deep breath and said the name.

"Cerise Voile."


	3. Chapter 3

She couldn't breathe, it felt as if someone had their hands on her throat. Cerise's heart was racing and all she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and wait for someone to save her, someone to volunteer. But no one would. No one did. No one was there. A choked cry for help forced itself up her throat, and she felt a drop run down her cheek. It seemed as if this was the end of the road for her. So, she wiped the tear that forced itself on her face and slowly made her way through the other thirteen-year-olds, her kitten heels clicking and echoing around the silent square. On the television screened surrounding the square, the crowd saw the tiny child, with her purple skirt billowing around her, her hair catching in the sunlight as it streamed down her back. As she began to climb the steps to the stage, mutters arose; angry, resentful, sad. Almost everyone knew the child, whether it be from her clothes or her parents in the factories. And those who didn't know her were still unhappy as everyone was when a young one was chosen. But not one person took her place; when it comes down to it, the weak must die eventually. The only happy face was Flamenca Fushcia's. She stood there, the unnerving joy in her white smile creepily contrasting with the sorrow of the crowd.

Cerise took her spot next to the girls' glass sphere, trembling. She looked out over the crowd, saw all her customers, neighbours, Amber holding Brandy close, Cedar and finally, Scarlett and Cardinal. The two were clinging to Cedar's skirt, both their faces bloodless and petrified. Cerise couldn't bear it and she turned away. She caught sight of the victors' faces. Woof sat there staring at her, chewing on his fingernails, a slight flash of recognition appeared on his face but nothing more. Cecelia, on the other hand, looked furious. Her knuckles were white from clenching her fist too hard, and gritted teeth from the effort to remain silent, her hunched form exuded an animosity that was like acid. But she could do nothing. Nothing could stop the Capitol.

Flamenca bounced over to the males' bowl and clawed around inside. She flicked around some slips before picking up one and used her curved nails to unfold it. She cleared her throat dramatically.

"Rayon Acetate."

Cerise froze. She had seen Rayon in the marketplace occasionally and had always avoided him. She had seen him slap a market girl simply for making him pay for the food he had taken. She had seen the way he scanned the hallways at school, targeting young girls he approved of, she had seen it in his eyes and she had seen the fear in the girls.

The seventeen-year-old boys parted to make way for the hulking figure of Rayon. He walked with a swagger to the stage, glancing around haughtily. As he stood next to the sphere he winked at Flamenca, making her swoon slightly. She collected herself quickly, however, and straightened her skirts.

"Now, shake hands you two." She stepped back and allowed the two tributes to stand face to face. The diminished figure shadowed by the enormous one. Scared dark brown eyes met proud ice green ones. Before she had time to reach out, he had taken her hand in his and shook it violently. Then the Peacekeepers closed in and the two were ushered into the Justice Building.

As soon as they were in the foyer, Cerise and Rayon were taken into two rooms either side of the elevator. The door slammed and Cerise was entirely alone. She stood there, stock-still for a second. Then her body started quivering and she sunk to her knees. The cool satin throw of the couch slid down, landing on her back. It enveloped her and gave an oddly calming sensation. She wiped her face again and tucked her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around herself, still shaking slightly.

"Cerise!"

The door burst open and Cedar rushed in, Scarlett and Cardinal close on her heels. Three sets of arms wrapped themselves around Cerise and she felt the tears and fear rise in her chest again. She swallowed hard and pulled her siblings closer. Cedar let go and buried her face in her hands.

"Cerise, I'm so sorry." Her muffled voice shook violently. "You- you shouldn't- I-"

"Cedar, it's okay," the words made the older girl sob. "There was nothing you could do."

With that, the eighteen-year-old collapsed onto Cerise's shoulder, incoherent words forcing themselves out between sobs.

"Ceri?" a quiet voice said.

The older girls looked down at the eight-year-olds, their matching sugar grey eyes reflecting the same terror. Cardinal hide his face in Cerise's hair, while Scarlett looked directly at Cerise.

"Are you going to come home?"

Cerise opened her mouth to answer but no words formed. She let out a choked sob.

"I-I don't know, Scarlett. I'm sorry."

"You'll try right?" Tears streamed silently down the child's face.

"Of course! Of course..." Cerise pulled her in tighter.

"Take Ramie, then,' Scarlett pushed her teddy bear against Cerise's chest. "For safety."

"But Scar-"

"That's it. Your three minutes are up." A Peacekeeper stuck his head in the door. "Time to go."

"What?" Cerise said, frantically. "No!"

"Cerise!" Cedar cried as the Peacekeeper grabbed her arm and pulled.

Cedar, Scarlett and Cardinal were pulled to the door as Cerise was left on the carpet.

"Take care of them, Cedar! Please!

"I will! I-"

The door slammed. Cerise sat there, her heart banging on her hurting chest; her hands found Scarlett's bear, Ramie. She gripped it tightly, the fabric a familiar comfort A Peacekeeper opened the door expectantly and, almost trancelike, Cerise got up, straightening her dress, wiped her face one more time and stepped outside, hugging the bear to her chest. She joined Rayon in the foyer and stepped out into the fray of reporters in the train platform. Blinding flashes went off and voices called her name, but they called blended into one cacophony. Flamenca led the tributes towards the awaiting train, babbling on and on about the Captiol, and her voice joined the din.

Soon enough, the train glided away from the station, away from District 8 and away from everything Cerise knew.

**Thanks for reading. Leaving a review is always appreciated! I don't have a set publish schedule but mainly one or two chapters a week! (if I don't hit major writer's block lol)**


	4. Chapter 4

As Cerise caught one last glance at District 8 before the train rounded a bend, Flamenca wrapped her talons around her arm and led her away from the window. She took her down the hallway with Rayon in tow.

"Here is the common room: the victors and I will most likely be here. Here is the dining room: I'll get you for dinner. Here are Cecelia's and Woof's quarters: you can also find them there... and here are you two." She let go of Cerise's arm at two doors opposite each other. "Cerise, you are here," she opened the one on the right. "And Rayon, you're here." She opened the other. "I'll be in the common room if you need me." With that, she strutted back down the corridor.

Cerise and Rayon stared at each other for a moment, her clutching the one remnant from home and him leaning nonchalantly against the door frame. Then, seeing the fire in his eyes, Cerise backed into her room, shutting the door quickly. Feeling choked up, she dropped the bear and ran to the window and yanked it open, letting the wind whip her face and hair. The lilies Scarlett had so lovingly weaved in waved in the wind and soon became loose. Before she knew it, they were flying away in the breeze, their red bright in the sky.

That's when the tears came, watching the cerise lilies floating further and further away, out of her reach. The tears rolled onto her cheeks, then blew off with the wind, sparkling like crystals then evaporating into the sky. Cerise hunched over the windowsill and as much as she tried to hold it in, the pain came out like an uproar from her throat in the form of a silent scream. Her hair whipped around her face violently in the train's wind. The beads of water kept falling down one after another, without a sign of stopping. She turned and hit a cushion and tried to scream, but her voice was melted by the sound of the place. The muffled sobs wracked against her chest. The world turned into a blur, and so did all the sounds. The taste. The smell. Everything was gone. The last painful emotion slammed against her before she lost the feeling of feeling.

"Cerise?" Flamenca's shrill voice cut into her like a knife. "Cerise, dinner's ready, could you come out?"

"I'll be out in a moment." said a weak, hoarse voice Cerise did not recognise. Wiping her face, she lifted her head off the wet windowsill and sat up on the window seat where she was draped. Exhausted, she dragged herself to the bathroom and looked briefly in the mirror. Her dark brown eyes gazed sadly back at her, tears tracked down her round cheeks. Luckily enough she could not afford makeup, so no black streaks marred her face. Her rose gold hair hung loosely around her face, nothing remained of her previous hairstyle. She quickly splashed her face with cold water and though it did help her complexion, nothing could hide her eyes, bloodshot and sorrowful as they were. So she ignored them and made her way to the dining room.

Cecelia immediately stood up when Cerise entered. She hurried over and took the small girl in her arms, pressing her lips on the top of Cerise's head.

"I'm so sorry, Cerise," she whispered.

"You sound like Cedar," Cerise mumbled as she wrapped her arms around Cecelia.

Cecelia laughed lightly then sighed. "Come, sit down. Let's get some food in you. I bet you haven't eaten all day yet."

It took a moment for Cerise to realise how hungry she was and gladly followed Cecelia to the table with the others. She sat comfortably next to Cecelia on the end of the table as the female mentor pushed a plate towards her. Laid out on the table was an array of foods Cerise had never seen before. Sauces of all different colours coated plates full of meats and vegetables. Allowing the exotic smells and warm, comfortable atmosphere take her in, Cerise breathed fully for the first time all day. She carefully took small spoonfuls of most dishes, determined to taste them all. Cecelia's hand clasped hers as they talked to Woof and each other, smooth, basic topics, like Cecelia's kids, Scarlett and Cardinal and Cerise's clothing business.

Then, just as dessert was finished, Cecelia cleared her throat and stood up, all sense of geniality gone from her face.

"Tomorrow you will arrive in the Capitol. There you will have one week to win over Capitol crowds if you want any chance of sponsors."

The comfort was sucked out of the room as those words were spoken. Cerise and Rayon looked up at Cecelia, hanging onto every word.

"Woof, Flamenca and I will do our best to help. Oh, and of course, your styling team." Cecelia continued. "But in the end it's up to you whether or not you survive in the arena." The silence was deafening and Cerise's heart beat rapidly. "Over this week, you will train physically during the day with the other tributes and train mentally with us in the evening. The evening training will cover what angle you go for and other techniques to win over the crowd."

The mentor looked at her tributes, Rayon slouched over his seat and Cerise hunched over her plate. Both sets of eyes, however, were locked on her. She sighed and forced a smile on her face.

"You should go to bed. Look your best for tomorrow."

The tributes walked silently back their quarters. Rayon turned to face Cerise.

"What d'you think the Capitol's gonna look like?"

"Oh," she was taken aback with his sudden break in silence. "I dunno, I guess-"

He cut her off. "Doesn't matter, they'll love us. I think District Eight's gonna be a favourite."

"Why?"

He laughed before responding. "With our looks combined, they'll love us."

She tilted her head. "What d'you-oh!"

He slipped his hand on her lower back and pulled her close. They were now less than an inch apart. She felt his breath, hot on her face. His face was closer now, too close. She spun away from his hand and before she even had time to think her door slammed and she was back in her room.

Her mind caught up with her body and she shuddered at the thought that came. She locked her door and got ready for bed; slipping out of her kitten heels and pulling off the dress Scarlett and Cardinal made so long ago. In the drawers were many nightgowns so she slipped on a satin on and crawled under the covers. The satin nightgown reminded her of the painful goodbyes. She saw Scarlett's wide tearful eyes, Cardinal's shaking hands and waves of emotion from the day swept over her. She saw Flamenca pulling the slip from the glass sphere, saw Cecelia's anger, and finally saw Rayon's icy eyes looming in darkness.

**Thanks for reading! I love reading your reviews, tell me what you think! See you later!**

**-hewwo1503**


	5. Chapter 5

Cerise watched the sunrise over the fields of District 10, cows and sheep dotted occasionally. She rubbed the bags under her red puffy eyes with the heel of her hand, listening to the wind whistle past the train. Her hair that blew around her face was messy from tossing and turning and her normally blush cheeks were pale and were tear-streaked. As her feet were going numb from the cold wind, she got up lethargically and dragged herself to the bathroom.

Inside she got undressed and stepped into the shower. The wall was lined with different coloured buttons; so she randomly pressed a few and was pelted with high-pressure hot water that made her jump, then a heavy lavender coloured soap that coated her entire body. A stream of bubbles settled in her hair as well, then, finally, a burst of lukewarm water rinsed everything away, leaving her with flowing blood and feeling strangely light. She stepped out and when her feet landed on the mat, a wave of warm air washed over her. There was a weird box on the wall and when she touched it, an electric current swept through her, detangling and causing her hair to settle naturally over her shoulders.

Refreshed, she got dressed in jeans and a mauve off the shoulder top and tied her hair up into a ponytail leaving out her fringe. Wrinkling her nose at the mess of her room, she folded up her reaping dress and wrote a note for the Capitol attendants to deliver it back to District 8. Out of habit, she made the bed and was about to put on shoes when she noticed Scarlett's bear, Ramie, lying on the floor. She picked it up and the smell of home swept over her. She breathed deeply and tucked it under her arm, the woven fabric feeling so familiar. Feeling slightly calmer, she slipped on shoes and made her way to the dining room. Nobody was there yet, but the food was.

By the time Woof and Cecelia walked in, Cerise was working her way through her plate of pastries and other baked goods. They sat down next to her with their plates and started the idle chatter of the morning. Soon after, Flamenca strutted in, styled more casually than at the reaping, dressed in softer pinks rather than the obnoxious shades, but still clearly wanting perfection in her smooth clothes and bright makeup. She sat across from the others, poured herself a cup of coffee, pulled out a small device and settled into her chair. She noticed Cerise watching and smiled.

"I'm messaging your prep team,' she said. "They're very much looking forward to having you."

Cerise nodded nervously; she had seen in previous Games what prep teams did to a tribute. She gulped.

"Anyway," Flamenca put down her device. "What have you got there?"

She pointed at Ramie in Cerise's hands with a flamingo pink nail.

"Oh, it's my sister's toy. She gave it to me before we left." Cerise replied.

"Is it your token?"

Cerise looked down at the bear for a moment. "Yeah, I guess he is."

"Well, it'll have to go through the review board before you take it to the Games," Flamenca said. She reached out her hand. "Do you mind if I take it?"

"Oh..." Hesitantly, Cerise handed over the last remnant of home.

"I promise to give him back." Flamenca smiled. "I have to see where Rayon is, we're almost there."

She stood up, and before she left the room, she ran a hand through her cotton candy curls and pulled her crepe jacket straight. There was a brief pause before Cecelia turned to Woof and the talking began again. This time Cerise stayed silent, staring into her cup of tea, absentmindedly buttering a croissant. She shivered as she felt Rayon's cold hands on the small of her back, his fingers grasping on her dress. As she bit into her over-buttered croissant, Rayon walked into the car with Flamenca. He was dressed in a tight shirt, his muscled body rippled underneath. This look affected Flamenca, she flipped her hair over her shoulder and was talking fast flustered, her hands coming to rest on her chest. However, Rayon looked immediately into Cerise's eyes and the icy blue was burning, but with what she did not know. The pair sat down together and Cerise tore her eyes away from his. Quickly, she downed the rest of her tea and stood up suddenly, but before she could move, the dining car was plunged into darkness and she gasped loudly, making the conversations die immediately and all eyes turn to her. In the dim glow the few lights inside emitted, Cerise's face blazed red.

"We must be in the mountains," Flamenca said brightly. She clapped her hands together and joined Cerise in standing. "We'll be in the Capitol soon! I can't wait for you all to see it!"

Cecelia clasped and squeezed Cerise's hand, and her chest tightened, thinking of everything to come ahead. In a bright flash, the sunlight shone again through the windows and the train began to slow. Mesmerised, Cerise made her way slowly over to the windows, slack-jawed at the sight. Glistening buildings stood tall against a bright blue sky. Buildings of every colour imaginable, but all not looking quite real; like the imported fabrics from District 1. The people on the streets looked over at the incoming trains and their faces that almost matched the buildings contorted and nearly looked like real expressions of joy.

Her face glowing pink again, Cerise started to back away from the window, but she felt a large body block her escape. Rayon wrapped his bulky arm around Cerise's waist and pushed her towards the window again. The crowds went crazier, clutching their companions and purses, yelling things Cerise could not hear. She looked up at Rayon and saw his burning eyes and megawatt smile, his other hand waving at the masses. Her heart beating fast, she slowly raised her hand, a fearful smile breaking out over her face and waved, Rayon's hand tight on her waist.

**Hey guys, sorry for the long break, I got smacked with writer's block. But I'm back! Thanks for reading and make sure to leave a review!**

**\- hewwo**


	6. Chapter 6

Tears streamed down Cerise's face as another section of hair was ripped from her leg. She lay, shivering and naked, on a metal table in a sterile room in a building called the Training Centre. Three creatures circled her, doing all manner of painful things to her body. Dynasty, a woman with snow-white skin peeking through a curtain of chartreuse hair, yanked another fabric strip away, and her spiky crown teetered dangerously as she babbled to her coworkers. A man with sunset orange facial hair and three-inch nails who introduced himself as Insinna had Cerise's hair spread above her head, brushing out every snarl and tangle in a vicious manner. While all this was going on, a skeletal woman with ashy skin who had said nothing held her hand gently, shaping her nails into perfect ovals.

"There!" Dynasty said joyfully as she tore away more wax. "All done!"

"Me too!" Insinna added as he ran his nails through her hair. "You can sit up now, darling."

As Cerise did so, the skeleton-like woman let go of her fingers and nodded. Dynasty threw a thin robe at Cerise and backed away with the other two; three pairs of eyes probing up and down her body. She shivered and put on the robe. She had had enough of her body for a lifetime. The prep team did one last inspection of her face, exchanged glances, nodded and quickly exited the room without a word. Now alone, Cerise wrapped the robe tighter around herself, her feet going numb on the stone floor. Then, making Cerise jump, the door clanged open and a flurry of movement and colour whirled in. A came to a sharp halt in front of her, dropping papers from an overflowing purse. She was young. Very young; she didn't look much older than Cerise but in the Capitol, who knows how old anyone is. She had hair down to her ankles, dyed a plethora of colours, from a blood red to deep violet. Her jumpsuit was similarly coloured, stripes of extremely saturated colours, all cascading down her body. The four-inch, knee-high boots she wore were a holographic black and they made her tower over Cerise. Her heavily painted face stretched into a smile.

"Come, sit with me," she grabbed Cerise's arm and dragged her towards a set of couches in the corner. "I'm Ethelia, your stylist."

She practically threw Cerise down on one of the couches and sat down across from her, pressing a button on the table in between them. In a second a steaming meal of multi-coloured vegetables rose from within.

"So,' Ethelia reached over and grabbed a handful of vegetables, popping them in her mouth. "District 8...fabrics, yeah?"

"Um, yes." Cerise reached out for some of the food but Ethelia smacked her hand away.

"No, no!" she cried. "We need to preserve your body shape. You can't gain any weight!"

"Oh..." Cerise sat back on the couch.

"Anyhoo, I have a fantastic outfit for the chariots!" Ethelia clapped her hands together. "You'll look fabulous, hun. As you should know, we need to reflect each district."

Cerise thought back to previous years; District 8 being fabrics, they usually get a melting pot of fabrics and colours all thrown together. One year the tributes had a quilt around their shoulders with lingerie underneath. Cerise gulped

A few hours later, Cerise stood next to one of the horses harnessed to the District 8 chariot, looking around the bottom floor of the Training Centre. She had been dressed in easily the most boring outfit of the night. A black halter crop top and black maxi skirt. Simple black ankle boots covered her feet and a black and silver headband pushed her loosely curled hair from her face. Her make up was slightly more interesting, highlight cheekbones and multicoloured eye shadow, but no one would be able to see it from the stands. She nervously stroked the palomino horse, looking around at the eye-catching costumes of the other tributes. At least only her stomach was showing, District 1 was only in bedazzled underwear. Behind her, Ethelia and Rayon's stylist were crouched on the chariot, muttering to themselves and fiddling with something at the front of it.

"Hey," a deep voice came from behind her and a hand grabbed her own.

She pulled her hand away and spun around. Rayon leaned against the chariot, his muscled body dressed in an outfit of matching black, a loose shirt and pants that hugged his toned legs. Colourful eyeshadow was smudged dramatically around his icy blue eyes and his high cheekbones were glowing. Heart beating, Cerise turned back to the palomino horse, avoiding his eyes. A large hand grasped her waist and spun her around, pulling her hips against his. His eyes were burning again, fire dancing around the irises.

"No." Cerise placed her hands on his chest and pushed away. His fingers tightened. "No." She said this more firmly and pushed harder. The other hand was placed behind her head. "Rayon, please, st-!"

His lips were on hers, pressing hard. His tongue roved over her tightly closed lips. His eyes closed gently while hers stayed wide open, looking around frantically for some way out, an escape. The exit was given to her by her hand, seeming to act of its own accord, slapping Rayon's face. His eyes flew open and he pushed her to the ground. She jumped up quickly, running her hand over her lips. Rayon's eyes were filled with rage and his hands slammed down onto Cerise's shoulders, his fingers holding so tight it hurt. She shut her eyes, bracing herself.

"Cerise! Rayon!" Ethelia's voice called out.

Taking advantage of his split-second lapse in concentration, Cerise ducked under his arms and ran to Ethelia. She clambered into the chariot quickly, blinking away tears. Her chest heaved and she choked back a sob. The chariot shook slightly has Rayon climbed onto it and Cerise sidestepped into the furthest position from him the chariot allowed her to. By now, District 7 was in position to exit into the streets and the palomino horses guided the 8th chariot behind them. Cerise was shaking and sweat bloomed on her skin. She snuck a glance at Rayon, he stared straight ahead. His jaw was clenched tight and his hands twitched but other than that, he was stone.

District 7 entered the streets and Ethelia jumped up in front of the tributes holding a small device in her hand, she readjusted something in the front of the chariot and Cerise looked down to see a small black box fastened to the front. She made a few little tweaks to their costumes before jumping down and the horses moving forward towards the light. The last thing Cerise saw of the Training Centre was Ethelia push a button on her device.

As the crowd roared, Cerise felt a strong wind coming up her legs, lifting her skirt. The Capitol screamed as her skirt rose to her waist, revealing a range of colours and fabrics, all fitted together into a cohesive pattern. Out of the corner of her eye, Cerise saw Rayon's shirt lift as well, showing a similar design. Now the entirety of her legs was revealed, save for a very small pair of shorts. Her eyes roving the crowd, Cerise could see the faces of Capitol citizens. Each had an expression of uncontained and exuberant joy.

Finally, the chariot made it to City Circle and joined the semi-circle of the other tributes. Before them stood President Snow's mansion, tall and pristine. The president stepped out onto his balcony and started the traditional welcome speech, his voice booming throughout the Circle. On the screens dotted around, the camera flashed by the faces of the tributes, holding slightly on District 8, the outfits fluttering and the shiny materials reflecting the bright lights. When the president was done, the chariots did one last loop of City Circle before disappearing back to the Training Centre.


End file.
